tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Vixen
Background As a young girl, Mary Vixen grew up in a wealthy family in uptown Seattle. However, she was taught martial arts, street fighting, and fencing by her parents from the age of 10. This gave her independence and strength. She studied and became one of the top students in her school in all studies. At the age of 18, she graduated from high school and moved to Petropolis to go to college. Here, she dated Jack Rabbit, who she shortly broke up with because she found out he was cheating on her. By the time she graduated she had a bachelor's degree. Later, aspiring to someday become a doctor like her father, she became a hospital lobby girl. This is where she met Ferenc when he was there for his friend Lily. Description Mary is a fox who found love at first sight when she found Ferenc Kiss. Ironically, for a "fearless" dog, Kiss was afraid of attractive females. But after he and Mary endured their first mission together, somehow Kiss shed his fear for her. Being a fox, she is extremely sly and light on her feet. She's good at all genres of dancing including the Foxtrot, the Cha-cha, the Waltz, and Ballroom and enjoys it. She can also play the piano, the harp and sing (her voice is similar to Anne Hathaway's). Her love interest, future husband, and partner is Ferenc Kiss Alsatian and she considers Dudley Puppy as one of her very best friends. Appearance She has brown hair and red fur with spots of white. She wears gloves, a light green coat with a black belt over a gray t-shirt, black pants, and gray boots. Personality When fighting an enemy she's tough and clever, although she seems to tear up lightly in response to harsh blows and cry in desperate situations. However, she is kind when in a normal situation and around friends. Around strangers, she is kind and holds her toungue shyly if she is offended verbally herself. However, she is extremely protective of her friends and will defend them in every way she can find possible if a stranger offends them physically, mentally, or emotionally. Her personality is similar to that of Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz. Relationships Ferenc Kiss Alsatian Mary had a special talent for making Ferenc calm(er) from the moment they met. However, this was only for a short moment, as he went back to his extremely nervous state. This first encounter occured a week after she broke up with the infamous Jack Rabbit. He is the main reason Mary joined T.U.F.F. and, upon seeing that they know each other, The Chief made the two partners to Kiss' horror. However, after their first mission together, he shed his fear of her. So far Kiss has refrained from letting Mary down and is, in fact, living in the same house as her. Mary has a deep love for him. Even going so far as to dream that Ferenc proposed to her (albeit in his underwear, as a side effects of it being a dream and her... uh... fascination with his body). Now all she has to do is tell her parents about all of it. Dudley Puppy Mary's closest friend is Dudley. He is the first agent that she met other than Kiss. Dudley was present on Mary's first mission and kept her safe when she was temporarily unconscious and Kiss had his hands full with a blob creature. Dudley thought she was beautiful. Mary is now one of the people in Dudley's long list of best friends. Agent Maria Mary thinks Maria is extremely adorable. Due to her overprotective nature towards her friends, she seems to think of Maria as a daughter. Joavan Anubi TBA Skipper Kangaroo TBA Keswick TBA The Chief TBA Category:Characters